Punishment
by Crazme11
Summary: What happens to Yuki when he forgets a certain special day? Well let's just say that I'm sorry for him XD


Warning: Sexual situation (which includes brief masturbation), language

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, "Poker Face" "Bring Out the Freak in You" or "Circus."

Authoress Note: It has very dirty lyrics and a very dirty Shuichi in it, but, sorry, there is no explicit sex. All I can say is, poor Yuki. Oh, and I have nothing against Lady Gaga. I actually like the song, "Poker Face"

-o0o-

Yuki was certain upon entering his apartment that Shuichi had reached a level of intoxicated-ness that he wasn't even going to begin to try and comprehend. Because there his boyfriend

was, in the center of the living room in a pair of leather hot-pants and a leather halter top dancing with a strange grin on his face. The singer somehow appeared a lot younger, with his

hair tousled everywhere and with his purple eyes shining with more enthusiasm than they had in a long time.

_Russian roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got _

Yuki winced at the distorted sound of Lady Gaga and noticed that the offending music was playing from his laptop, which had a few bottles of some unidentifiable alcohol next to it. The

writer internally sighed, knowing he would have to clean all of this (and Shuichi) up later.

Shuichi's face lit up even more upon seeing Yuki enter and take off his coat. He danced over to his lover.

"Hey, _baby_" It might have sounded sexy if it weren't for the slur.

Shuichi draped his arms over Yuki's shoulders and attempted to sway him with the beat of the music.

"You should dance with me" Shuichi giggled and Yuki gave him an incredulous look through his glasses.

'_To this shit?_'

"No, thanks" Yuki managed a small smile and kissed Shuchi swiftly on his forehead.

"I have to finish writing" Yuki stated plainly before turning around to leave.

_Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No, he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

His wrist was caught by Shuichi.  
The singer was pouting and tears were springing up in his purple eyes. It was an already pathetic image made more pathetic by the alcohol. Yuki sighed, feeling his resolve crumble to pity.  
"I'll watch" he compromised. The singer's excited expression was worth it.

Shuchi dragged him to a chair set slightly away from where he would be dancing. Yuki sighed and sat down, but at the same time was pleased that Shuichi decided to wear so little clothing. He would get a good show, at least.  
There was something dangerous sparkling in Shuchi's eyes as he leaned in and kissed Yuki fully on the lips. Not that Yuki was complaining; he could get used to this type of treatment.

The singer pushed Yuki further back into the seat and there was something decidedly hungry about the way he took a handful of Yuki's blonde hair and thrust his tongue into the writer's

mouth. Yuki could definitely get used to this.

Shuichi's knee started to rub against Yuki's crotch as the singer reached into his shorts and Yuki suddenly felt more excited than had in a _very_ long time.

But the feelings were short-lived as soon as Shuichi grabbed his hands and pulled them behind the chair. Then he handcuffed Yuki with the handcuffs he had managed to hide in his shorts.

'_...Oh, fuck._'

Shuichi's expression abruptly changed from the drunken happiness it formerly possessed to something definitely evil. His face split into a cruel smile and Yuki realized (and not without

wanting to kick himself) his stupidity and that the whole thing had been an act.

Shuchi should have reeked of alcohol if he had been drinking as much as the bottles by the laptop portrayed.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

Shuichi leaned into Yuki's ear, still with that cruel smile, and whispered "Happy Valentine's day, love."  
Yuki paled. It was the day after Valentine's Day! And Yuki had even promised Shuichi a present. He _knew_ he had been forgetting something. Nervously, (he was walking on a thin line, he

knew) he tried to explain himself.  
"Shuichi -"  
"Save it" The singer glared and Yuki immediately closed his mouth. He knew he must have been pissed.

"I just wanted to show you what you might have gotten if you actually cared."  
Yuki winced.  
Oh yeah, Shuichi was _really_ pissed.

He got off of the chair and stood in the center of the floor as the song ended and a new one began.

It wasn't something that Yuki recognized. It started out with a synthesizer and then turned into an erotic beat and a guy with a deep voice started speaking/singing. Shuichi began to

move his hips and Yuki could only stare at the large amount of skin showing between the boy's midriff and legs. He could tell this was going to be torture.

_Let's get N-A-S-T-Y  
Get ready for a nasty time  
All the nasty things we can do  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you_

Shuichi started to mouth the words and Eiri was caught between looking at the boy's amazing thighs and his delicious mouth. His hips began to move in a more raunchy way and Yuki could feel heat spreading to his gut.

_I like seeing you  
Can't help but think nasty thoughts about me and you  
All them nasty things we can do  
Let me bring out the freak in you_

Shuichi's dance moves became more elaborate, more reminiscent of a hip-hop dancer and he stared directly at Eiri the whole time. It made the writer uncomfortable, to the point of almost squirming. Yet, it aroused him because of the lyrics practically being spoken _to_ him.

_There's something I see in you  
I definitely see me in you  
Doin' what nasty people do  
Can you blame me?  
Look at the ass on you_

He turned around for a brief moment, hips still shaking, giving Eiri an amazing view of his tight behind which was only complimented by the his leather shorts.

_How the fuck can I pass on you?  
Classy lookin' freak, nasty attitude  
I just have to be havin' you  
It must be like heaven just to handle you_

Shuichi made a lewd gesture towards his crotch and slid his hands upwards, across his flat stomach and Yuki could feel his pants shrinking as the singer rolled his eyes toward the ceiling in wanton bliss.

_Lay you down turn you inside out  
Watch it slide in, and slide out  
Hey girl, you got a pretty mouth  
Tease me a bit, lick your lips, suck your fingertips _

His hand traveled to his mouth, where he brushed fingertips timidly against his lips before swirling them against his tongue and Yuki was completely mesmorized. He knew where he

wanted that mouth and it only made him more frustrated that he probably wouldn't get a service like that for a very long time.

_Let's get N-A-S-T-Y  
Get ready for a nasty time  
All the nasty things we can do  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you _

The chorus was repeated and Shuichi continued to dance in a fashion that was certainly fitting to the music. A heat that wasn't exactly new, but still overwhelming, was spreading through

the writer's veins and settled below his stomach. He felt exceedingly uncomfortable and tried to squirm around the tightness in his pants. Shuichi had noticed how uncomfortable Eiri was,

but simply smirked and continued with his dance routine.

God, when Yuki was free again, he was going to kill that son of a bitch.

_Mmm, you look so good with me  
And I look so good with you  
Got me infatuated  
With them nasty things you do_

Shuichi brought his arms up above his head and held one of his wrists as though contained by invisible bondage. He then swung his hips around until he was completely turned around

again. His hands landed the back of his thighs and he dragged them up slowly until he was practically massaging his leather clad butt cheeks.

Yuki shifted again, feeling another surge of heat hit his groin and he tried to look in a different direction, but Shuichi's actions were drawing his gaze in like a black hole.

_You look so good  
And I just know you feel so good inside  
I love your eyes, your creamy thighs  
Now baby, open wide_

Shuichi turned around again to face Eiri, who was having difficulty swallowing. The singer winked and ran his hand all the way down along his inner thigh and Eiri could only stare at the

exposed, pale skin that was being touched. Then suddenly, the singer got to his knees and he flirtatiously fiddled with the button of his shorts.

_I love the way you touch yourself  
Rub yourself down, finger fuck yourself  
Lookin' like you enjoy yourself  
Watchin' me watch you, makin' me want you _

Yuki's eyes widened at the combination of the lyrics and Shuichi's actions. The singer had cupped the crotch of his shorts and rubbed himself in a way that was obviously not a part of the

dance and was intended to please himself. He gasped softly, as his eyes rolled to the ceiling again and his hand ground against the erection that was forming beneath the leather material.  
Yuki's mouth went dry and the tightness in his pants became unbearable. He longed to be stroked or touched in a way that Shuichi was providing for himself.

_Even more you know what you do  
I'm a man that knows what to do  
And I'm a man that knows what I like  
Turn around, titties down, ass up that's right _

Shuichi stood and danced over to where Yuki was sitting. He sat on one of his legs ran his fingers through the writer's blond hair as the chorus began to start.  
"What's up?"  
What, was Shuichi going to be nice now?

"You know very well what's up." he admitted

.  
Shuichi chuckled and continued to stroke through his boyfriend's hair.

He leaned in and ran his tongue along the shell of Eiri's ear. His warm breath against the writer's skin was making him even more excited and Eiri pulled against his restraints, frustrated.

The singer placed his hand on Yuki's chest and slowly slid it down until he had his hand on the crotch of his pants. The blonde's erection twitched underneath the light touch and he tried

to lift his hips to gain more friction.

"You like this?" He unzipped the writer's pants and gripped his manhood through the fabric of his boxers. Yuki bit his lip to keep from crying out (Shuichi had already humiliated him so

much) and tried his best to not thrust his hips further into the teasing touch.  
"Y-yeah...". Shuichi smiled and Yuki couldn't help but to think that it made him look like the devil.

"Too bad"

He got up and all of Yuki's hopes of at least getting a handjob were crushed. He hung his head in utter disappointment, and the chorus ended.

_So sexy the way you move  
The way that you bend your body  
Only keeps me in the mood  
You're too exotic, so naughty _

Shuichi continued to dance with his hips shaking and ran his hands across his chest and bare stomach.

Yuki pulled at the handcuffs, even more frustrated and he could have wept with bitter defeat. Shuichi had no intention of actually pleasing him, he realized. This was punishment. He would

never forget a Valentine's Day present ever again.

_I love that look on your face  
You give them feel good expressions  
I really dig your foreplay  
This triple 'X' in sex sessions _

Shuichi licked his lips slowly and spread his legs, with his hands on his thighs, to give Eiri a better view of what he couldn't have. He pushed the heel of his palm against his erection again

and slowly ground his hips into it.  
It was like he was _mocking_ Yuki.

_Bring your body close to mine  
I think it's time that you blow my mind  
Even though this foreplay's fun  
The night isn't done until we both cum _

Shuichi smirked wickedly as the lyrics were sung and he got to the ground again, with his hand still on his crotch. Then he unzipped his pants and dug his hand inside and Yuki's mouth

hung open in shock. His erection throbbed at the sight of his boyfriend writhing on the floor to his own touch. Eiri groaned in response. It was pure torture.

_Let's get N-A-S-T-Y  
Get ready for a nasty time  
All the nasty things we can do  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you _

Shuichi continued to pant and gasp on the floor and Yuki could do nothing but stare. The singer was too sexy to look away from with his cheeks flushed with arousal and a layer of sweat

covering his skin. His hair was sticking up slightly, which only gave him a wilder, exotic expression and his eyes were half-open, filled with ecstasy.

The chorus began again and Shuichi slowly regained his composure and stood, panting from the dancing and all of his...other activities. But Yuki's attention was mostly focused on the

large bulge in the singer's hot pants.

"Like what you see?"

Eiri dragged his eyes upward to Shuichi's face. He nodded, unable to find his voice from the incredible show. "Good" he moved in and kissed him, similarly to how he did before he had

handcuffed his boyfriend. The song faded in the background and he backed away slowly with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I think I'll finish myself in our bedroom."

He turned around, started to walk away, and Eiri's eyes widened almost comically as he realized that he was going to be _left there._

"G'night"

"Shuichi!" The blonde pulled against his restraints again, frantically, and pissed off that Shuichi would do such a thing.

Shuichi turned around, with a smirk still on his face, and smiled at him before leaving the room entirely. Eiri let out an exasperated sigh and he could only hope that Shuichi would free him

before he had to use the bathroom or something. He hung his head, once again defeated. Then suddenly he was startled by a sudden burst of sound and he realized that Shuichi never

turned off his laptop.

_There's only two types of people in the world:  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl _

He groaned miserably as he shut his eyes and vowed to never make Shuichi angry again.

Owari.

-o0o-

Authoress Note: xD If you feel sorry for Yuki, leave me reviews ^ ^


End file.
